


Milk night

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 08 - Lucy más lactancia por esposa igual a pechos. ¿Ya entendiste, pequeño Natsu pevertido?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk night

Era de noche en la residencia Dragneel y ya casi llegaba la hora de dormir. Su mujer se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo, dándole su cena para que durmiera en plena paz. Y por alguna razón, la palabra dormir lo molestaba.

Natsu se había casado con Lucy Heartfilia hace ya dos años, y recién habían concebido a un pequeño bebé que resultó ser un energético varón. El matrimonio estaba inmensamente feliz; sobre todo Lucy, quien ya no resistía las ganas de ser madre al cuidar día y noche a esa criatura que se formó en su vientre. Daba igual el miedo que llegó a sentir por imaginar que tal vez sería una mala madre, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario. Cariñosa, protectora, dulce. Nunca se despegaba de él y no era por querer ser un chicle, sino porque al pequeño le gustaba comer demasiado y si no se le daba lo que quería, lloraba. Lo bueno era que Lucy jamás diría que no, y después de todo, tenía mucha que darle.

No quería dormir ese día. Natsu se quedó con la cabeza sobre un escritorio que había en la recámara, dispuesto a esperar a que su esposa llegara a la cama.

—Ah, creo que hoy ha comido más de lo normal —entró la rubia mientras daba un suspiro, sonriendo y acomodándose el pijama que traía puesto—. Natsu, ¿aún no duermes? ¿qué haces ahí?

Él la miró con fastidio a menos de treinta segundos de hacer fruncir su ceño.

—Lucy... Le das mucha atención a él —se quejó.

—¿Ah? —su esposa se sorprendió—. No tengas celos de tu propio hijo, cariño —sonrió como un ángel.

—No estoy celoso —le dijo, y Lucy lo miró con cara de "¿Estás seguro?"—. Uhm...

—¿Y entonces?

—Ya no me dejas lamértelos... —reprochó, mirándola con unos ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia. Luego fijó la mirada en el pecho de su esposa y ella entendió a lo que Natsu se refería.

Su marido la quería mimar tal como lo hacía antes. Como aquellos tiempos de pasión tan gloriosa y desenfrenada que por poco dejan de respirar. Lucy sintió vergüenza y fue reflejado en sus mejillas que se habían teñido de rojo.

—Lo que pasa, Natsu —empezó a explicarle, nerviosa, a punto de hacer mover sus rodillas—, es que... mis pechos están muy sensibles —bajó la cabeza, cohibida. Era cierto lo que dijo. No tenía por qué mentir. Sólo que debía aceptar que cierta parte de ella también quería unos buenos cariñitos de parte de su esposo.

—Pero estoy desesperado —le confesó en un casi ronroneo que hizo temblar las piernas de la rubia.

Natsu se acercó peligrosamente a su Lucy, con toda la intención de aventársele. Enredó sus manos en la cintura de ella y sin pedirle permiso la cargó hasta llevarla a la cama. A pesar de sentir cómo la chica lo alejaba, él usó un poco más de fuerza y llevó las manos de su esposa hacia arriba de la almohada. Teniéndola bajo de él; a su merced, deslizó los dedos, desde el fino rostro de ella hasta los botones de la rosácea y delgada prenda que cubría sus más anhelados (y enormes objetivos): pechos. Pero no cualquiera, sino los de Lucy; los de su esposa; los de una mujer en plena lactancia.

—E-espera, Natsu... —habló la rubia—, me vas a lastimar...

—Descuida, amor —sintió cómo el cuerpo femenino se estremecía mientras iba desabrochando el pijama—, seré muy amable.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Lucy sólo pudo sentirse más tensa cuando él dijo eso y todavía mucho más, cuando sus senos rebotaron al ser descubiertos ante él.

Ese momento fue como irreal. Parecía que al chico de pelo rosa le hubieran brillados los ojos para que pocos segundos después, esa mirada verde olivo se oscureciera en deseo. La sangre empezó a correr dentro de sus venas; encendido, excitado, hambriento. Acercó la mandíbula al rosado e hinchado pezón frente suyo. Lucía tan apetitoso y bonito que casi le da un arranque de violencia.

—Luce... —susurró antes de pasar la lengua por el nacimiento de los senos. Ella gemía suavemente, controlando las sensaciones que sentía en el pecho.

Muy pronto los dejó repletos de tibia saliva, y entonces, llegó el momento de saborear el néctar proveniente de ellos. Lamió la punta de aquellos frutos tan redondos y mostró sus colmillos antes de introducirse uno a la boca. Succionó con fuerza y el líquido blanco fue corriendo dentro de su cavidad bucal hasta su garganta y depositarse en su estómago.

—Ah... —gimió Lucy. Por alguna extraña razón, eso se sentía tan bien.

La leche fue escurriéndose de los labios de Natsu a la demás piel del seno, las gotas caían y se escurrían. Los jadeos fueron inundando el cuarto, a lo que el Dragneel decidió darle atención al otro pecho con ayuda de su mano. Lo apretó y masajeó, olvidando que a su mujer podría dolerle. Se estaba deleitando con el sabor tan exquisito de la leche de ella.

—Espera... Me duelen.

Retiró la boca del pezón de la chica y miró el sonrojado rostro que ella mostraba. Sonrió al observar que lo estaba disfrutando. Relamió sus labios y luego el líquido que quedaba sobre la delicada piel femenina.

—Tu leche es deliciosa, Lucy...

—N-no digas eso —cerró los ojos—. Es vergonzoso.

Acarició cuidadosamente ambos senos para aliviar la sensación de dolor que permaneciera en ellos. Con la mano que quedaba libre, tanteó la ropa interior de su mujer hasta encontrar su intimidad. Estaba húmeda y seguramente, sensible (como todo lo de ella antes y después del embarazo).

El cuerpo de Lucy se retorció al sentir que la mano de su amado retiraba la tela que protegía su sexo. Rozó la sueva piel, acarició sus labios, apretó su clítoris y finalmente metió el dedo cordial en su interior. Ella gimió de gusto y suspiró repetidas veces; el bendito placer de sentir cómo su esposo la tocaba toda la estaba volviendo loca.

Otro dedo y Lucy quedó extasiada.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo dentro de su vientre. Natsu volvió a beber leche sin dejar de atender la rosada intimidad. La viscosidad saliendo de su Lucy, empapándole la mano, tan resbalosa, tan calientita... Y su pechos, tan enormes, suculentos, dulces. Aumentó el ritmo, penetró con sus dedos más fuerte y rápido que antes. Succionó y tragó tanta leche quería.

—N-no... No lo hagas tan fuerte, Natsu... o si no voy a... —la sangre se acumuló inesperadamente en sus mejillas—. !Aahh, Natsu! —sintió una corriente eléctrica ir desde sus pezones hasta las puntas de sus pies y manos.

Su intimidad palpitó. La descarga de tensión sexual en ella había explotado y él... apenas había iniciado su noche, su cena, su fantasía. Lucy suspiró, cerrando los ojos, con la respiración agitada después de sentirse tan abrumada. Miró a su esposo, y buscó algo de él y lo encontró; entonces, una idea salvaje apareció. Estaba tan despierto, tan activo... ¡Dios, su miembro ardía y se encontraba tan duro y erecto!

—Te corriste —Natsu susurró en el oído de su mujer—. Te gustó, ¿verdad?

—C-cállate y m-mejor b-bésame mucho, ¿sí?

Natsu rió.

—¿Quieres que te la meta?

—S-sí...

—Eres toda una pervertida, Luce.

—Sshh —siseó Lucy—, que yo también quiero tomar de tu leche...


End file.
